


АУ-драббллы по "Форсажу"

by traincrash



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что написано в названии. Различные АУ по фильмам серии "Форсаж"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кривое зеркало (миррор!АУ)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Спецквест (тема - тотальное АУ) на ЗФБ. Возможно, будет добавляться.
> 
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Анастасия Гарде, squirrel-alx  
>  **Канон:** Форсаж  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Кривое зеркало  
>  **Жанр:** драма, миррор!АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Саммари** Доминик - полицейский, внедренный в банду стрит-рейсеров Брайана О'Коннера  
>  **Предупреждения:** Без хэппи-энда  
> 

Когда бритоголовый громила появляется на гонках, Брайан сразу понимает — будут проблемы. Нет, даже так — Проблемы. Команда косится на чужака настороженно, Роман шипит ему в ухо:  
— Он коп!  
Брайану на-пле-вать. Его тянет к новичку как магнитом, и он уверен, что видит желание в жарких ответных взглядах.  
Он убеждает команду, что им пригодится еще один опытный гонщик, и берет Доминика на дело.

Когда детектив Торетто застегивает на его запястьях наручники, Брайан все пытается встретиться с ним глазами, отчаянно надеясь увидеть ухмылку — ведь это же шутка, да?  
Он съеживается, наткнувшись на холодное презрение.


	2. Слова (soulmate!АУ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Слова  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, soulmate!АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:  
> **  
>  У каждого человека где-то есть Пара, и Слова, написанные на руке, должны помочь ее отыскать

— Я Брайан, — слышит Доминик и рывком поднимает голову. Длинный блондин в замызганной футболке висит на стойке и сверкает на Мию зубами. Он поворачивается, встречаясь с Домом взглядом. Даже отсюда видно, насколько голубые у него глаза.  
Парень подмигивает ему и улыбается еще ослепительней.  
Сердце Доминика пропускает удар. Он бы совсем не возражал, чтобы Слова на его руке — те, что обозначают его Пару — относились именно к этому человеку.  
Ему было двенадцать, когда проявились Слова, и тогда он думал, что ему повезло. Обычно это бессмысленная фраза, значение которой люди понимают, только встретив того, к кому она относится, но у него на запястье написаны имя и фамилия. Сколько может быть Брайанов О’Коннеров в стране?  
Оказывается, слишком много. Ему не хватит жизни, чтобы найти их всех, а есть ведь еще Европа!  
Команда не знает, конечно. Никто не знает, даже в тюрьме не нашлось отморозков, способных содрать защитный браслет и выставить Слова на всеобщее обозрение. Поэтому Дом пытается вести себя как обычно, отгоняет парня от сестры и делает вид, что не смотрит ему вслед.  
Винсу, конечно, надо оставить за собой последнее слово.  
Доминик разнимает драку и открывает протянутый ему бумажник. Брайан Эрл Спилнер.  
Разочарование сворачивается в груди тяжелым комком.  
*  
Брайан смотрит, как Дом сдергивает брезент с отцовской машины, рассказывая о его смерти, и не верит глазам. Конечно, он знает, что это за тачка. С тех пор, как он прочитал на своей руке «Чарджер 1970», он выучил об этой модели все.  
Он знает без всякого сомнения, что его Слова относятся к Доминику Торетто, осужденному преступнику и грабителю, и ему надо решить, что с этим делать.  
Здесь нечего решать, на самом деле.  
Брайан нервно облизывает губы.  
— Дом, — прерывает он на полуслове. — Я должен тебе рассказать. Винс был прав. Я коп. — и зажмуривается в ожидании удара.

На капоте Чарджера слишком мало места, но это им не мешает. Секс получается совершенно крышесносным.[/MORE]


	3. Квиддич (ГП!АУ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Название:** Квиддич  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, ГП!АУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** Первый Всемирный чемпионат по Квиддичу среди магических школ объявляется открытым!

Американские студенты входят в Большой Зал Хогвартса с деланным безразличием, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на парящие свечи, звездный потолок и толпу привидений. Держать марку удается с трудом, Хогвартс слишком отличается от нарочито современного Роанока.  
Для них освободили часть стола факультета — как его — Равенкло, да, это вот те, с синими галстуками. Роанокский колледж прибыл последним, поэтому, когда они рассаживаются, английский Министр—чего-то—там сразу начинает вещать о Первом Всемирном турнире по Квиддичу среди магических школ. Доминик не слушает.  
Ученики за столом напротив носят красные галстуки — Гриффиндор, вспоминает он. Не трудно угадать, кто из них в команде. Компания из семи студентов разного возраста и пола сидит по центру с таким видом, будто они уже выиграли турнир. Торетто злобно ухмыляется в их сторону — это мы еще посмотрим!  
Высокий тощий парень — явно капитан, судя по тому, как относится к нему команда, — сдувает с глаз белые лохмы и улыбается ему, радостно и дружелюбно. Доминик отводит взгляд, неожиданно смущенный.  
— Кто это? — толкает он сидящего рядом равенкловца.  
— Брайан О’Коннер, — отвечают ему без удивления. — Он из Ирландии.  
Начинается жеребьевка, и первыми выпадает играть Роаноку — с Хогвартсом. Дом смотрит на блондина, Брайана. Тот смеется и машет ему рукой.

Общие спальни — это охренеть неудобно, когда у тебя такой стояк, что можно заколачивать гвозди!

*

О’Коннер оказывается Ловцом, несмотря на свой рост, и Доминик объявляет команде, что будет его гвардом. Обычно он возглавляет Охотников, но никто не возражает. И хорошо, потому что Дом не уверен, что сможет сегодня следить за квоффлом.  
Брайан летает, как дышит, как будто метла — «Чистомет 26v» — его продолжение. Торетто стискивает ногами свой «Мустанг 2000» и свирепо желает «маленькому Доминику» (ну, не такому уж маленькому, на самом деле) уняться уже, наконец!  
Брайан склоняется к метле и ускоряется. Впереди золотой искрой вспыхивает верткий снитч, и Дом, наконец, может пуститься в погоню. Он догоняет гриффиндорца в тот момент, когда тот уже протягивает руку к мячу, и врезается в него в последней отчаянной попытке ему помешать.  
Они грохаются на поле спутанной кучей рук, ног и метел. К счастью, кто-то из преподавателей, видимо, притормозил падение, они почти не ушиблись. Доминик почти жалеет, травмы, по крайней мере, отвлекли бы его от ощущения чужого горячего члена, упирающегося ему в бедро и собственной — почти болезненной — эрекции.  
Комментатор объявляет, что Роанокский ловец поймал снитч, но разлегшийся на нем придурок по-прежнему улыбается.  
— Fuck! — говорит Доминик и впивается в эту чертову улыбку жадным поцелуем.  
— После игры, — шепчут ему в рот.  
— Договорились, — отвечает Дом и энергично возвращается к прерванному занятию.


End file.
